


Time warrior

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Who!lock, but they love each other always, technically not established sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: There may come a time, Molly HooperMy gravest hourWhen I’ve lost everythingAnd everyoneEveryone but you





	Time warrior

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "I am the Doctor" as I wrote this, so I recommend to do the same, to give it atmosphere, you know. :)

Molly shivered as the cold March wind sneaked under her white lab coat and bit into her skin. Hair was blown into her mouth and she spit it out rather gracelessly, with her arms busy keeping the lab coat shut and all. On the top of it, the wind slapped the smoke of the cigarette right into her face.

Molly inwardly sighed. This was the last time Sherlock Holmes would drag her out in the cold, having a smoke, while he rambled on and on about his latest case, Mr. Thompson, who was currently lying on her slab in the morgue, she swore to herself.

Darn, the corpse was warmer than her!

“Listen Sherlock, I think you’ve misinterpreted those marks on his body. There are various possibilities of what it could be.”

Sherlock, as anticipated, just rolled his eyes and put the cigarette between his two fingers.

“I don’t misinterpret, Molly. I make deductions. And those  _are_  puncture wounds. Sloppy, yes. Obviously, we’re looking for someone who had no idea what he was doing.”

“And I’m telling you those are rat bites!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes again.

“He lived in a four star hotel, Molly. Rats are pretty scarce on the 14th floor.”

“But puncture wounds make no sense! There was nothing in the toxicological report.”

“Now come on. Even you know that there are substances…”

_Molly!_

Molly gasped and turned her head as the wind whispered her name. She looked around for a moment. They were alone.

Sherlock demanded her attention as he explained why it couldn’t be rat bites and Molly looked at him again, trying to listen when the wind rustled through her clothes again.

_There may come a time, Molly Hooper_

Another gasp fell from her lips and she shivered, but not from the cold wind this time. She didn’t feel it . Neither did she hear it. She didn’t even hear Sherlock’s voice anymore.

She only heard the voice in the wind.

 

_They may come a time_

_A time_

The _time_

_My gravest hour_

_When I’ve lost everything_

_And everyone…_

 

Molly’s heart beat faster. She could feel someone’s eyes on her. The wind tore at her hair, brushing the tears that were clinging to her lashes away.

 

_Everyone but you._

_This will be the moment when I’ll come back to you._

_And I will ask you_

_…beg you…_

 

Molly swallowed hard as another tear rolled down her cheek and she began to turn around, her heart aching and about to burst.

 

_I will beg you_

_to stand by my side_

_to take my hand_

_to trust me_

_to fight with me_

_to save me_

_one last time…_

 

“Doctor.”

There he was. Standing on the street. Right on the spot where John once stood, watching his best friend fall. The blue box behind him, the door open. The wind tore on his brown long jacket and ruffled through his full brown hair. Their eyes met.

__  
Molly Hooper.  
  


She remembered every single time he had called her name.

She remembered every smile, every look, every touch.

Every moment they had spent together.

Every place they had visited.

Every life they had safed.

Every enemy they had crushed.

Every time they had saved each other’s lives.

“Doctor Who?” came a voice from behind her and Molly blinked, remembering Sherlock being there.

Remembering the life she had led.

A life he had always wanted for her.

A normal life.

A life that was over now.

“Molly, what is going on? Who is this?”

Sherlock…

Molly hesitated, feeling torn between the love she felt for each of these men. She looked over her shoulder, looking at that beautiful consulting detective, with his amazing eyes looking so confused and worried.

_  
Molly…please_

_I need you_

  
She closed her eyes.

Yes, he needed her. She knew he couldn’t do it without her. He wouldn’t have come if he could.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked at Sherlock, allowing herself a second to memorize every little detail of his unique face.

“I will come home to you, Sherlock Holmes”, she whispered, the wind carrying her promise to the ends of the earth.

With that, she turned around and started to pull her lab coat off her shoulders at the same time she started running.

The coat fluttered through the wind and the sound of her running footsteps echoed from the surrounding buildings.

From across the distance, he extended his hand to her, his face serious and his eyes shining with fear, but also relief.

 

_Molly Hooper_

_My fortress_

_My hope_

 

A smile spread on Molly’s lips as she ran towards him, her open hair billowing in the wind.

It felt good to run again.

To run towards him.

To run  _with_  him.

As she was getting closer, he started smiling, too, and he leaned forward as she reached out her hand.

 

_My time warrior_

_My Molly_

 

When their fingers intertwined, their golden energy burst out of them, uniting them, and new strength filled their bodies, washing the tiredness of a long life away.

Their smiles became childlike grins and they giggled.

“Here we are again. United for one last time.”

“The two of us against the rest of the universe.”

The Doctor nodded and made a little bow, gesturing towards the open door of the TARDIS.

She bowed her head and stepped in, taking a quick look around her old friend. His energetic laughter ringed in her ear as he rushed past her to the console.

It made her heart sing to see him standing there, twisting nobs and turn switches like in the good old days.

“Molly!”

This call was like a stab in her heart and she turned around.

Sherlock was running towards her, the wind tearing at his signature coat and scarf.

He looked so frightened. And desperate.

He called her name again and a part of her wanted to run to him, to throw herself into his arms and never let go.

  
But she had made a promise.

  
And if she wouldn’t keep that promise, he would be gone.

So, with sadness in her eyes, she lifted her hand to say goodbye.

When Sherlock had nearly reached the TARDIS, Molly snapped her fingers…

  
…and the door flew shut, separating them for hundreds of years.

  
“I will come home to you, Sherlock Holmes”, she repeated in a whisper as she heard him yelling and banging against the door until the ship’s noises drowned out his voice.

One tear she would allow herself to shed for everything she might lose.

Only one.

Now was not the time to cry.

  
Now was the time to stand with the Doctor.

  
To fight with him

To save him

One last time

One last battle

He had come to her

  
Molly Hooper

_  
Time warrior_


End file.
